


Small but Perfectly Formed

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Mini Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: One of Merlin's spells goes a little bit wrong.





	Small but Perfectly Formed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art: I've got you in the palm of my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716409) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> This was written for Camelot drabble prompt 313 - which I couldn't resist because it was LFB's lovely artwork.  
> [I've got you in the palm of my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716409)
> 
> Do go and leave her some love!

“Oh Merlin,” Arthur gazed at the six inch high wizard standing in the palm of his hand.  Merlin’s bare feet tickled but really that was the least of Arthur’s concerns.  “What have you done this time?”

Merlin beamed up at him, apparently unconcerned. Because _of course_ he wouldn’t be.  The idiot would expect Gaius and Geoffrey and _Arthur_ and everyone else to help search for a spell to fix him.  He’d probably done it on purpose too.  It would be part of his ongoing mission to make Arthur read more.  But as Arthur wasn’t a warlock it was a bit pointless improving his knowledge of spells.  Plus it wasted valuable sword-fighting time. 

Arthur glared back at him.  “I’m not helping!”

“No,” Merlin agreed.  “But that’s nothing new!”

Belatedly Arthur realised Merlin hadn’t actually asked yet and that had been the wrong thing to say because Merlin would now never let him forget it.  He was always claiming that Arthur was failing to help with something and now Arthur had gone and admitted it.

Draped in his own neckerchief, Merlin looked strangely dignified, like a miniature Grecian orator.  But Arthur wasn’t going to tell him that.

“I’ll take you to Gaius,” Arthur sighed.  “Do I even want to know what happened?”

Merlin shrugged. “I was trying to increase the length of your belt but I managed to shrink myself instead.”

Arthur’s glare deepened.  “Idiot.  And my belts don’t need enlarging!”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

 _“I am not fat!”_ Arthur roared.

Again with the eyebrow.  Fine.  Merlin could stay like that then.  Arthur put mini-Merlin down on his desk. 

“For that you can make your own way over to Gaius.  Watch out for Cavall, that dog’s always hungry!”

Merlin did look a little put out at that and Arthur notched up a point for himself.

“I can’t do my chores like this,” Merlin pointed out.

“Nothing new there then,” Arthur grinned.  Hah!  Another point to Arthur!

“No, I mean I can’t do _any_ of them,” Merlin continued.  “Can’t fuck me while I’m like this, can you?”

Arthur hesitated, caught between horror at the loss of his favourite thing to do and annoyance that Merlin (the most adoring and adored, not to mention enthusiastic partner Arthur had ever had) should list that as a _chore._   The smug smile on Merlin’s tiny face told Arthur that he was being played and Arthur was half-tempted to just leave him there. 

Still, Merlin did have a very good point.

Arthur carefully scooped him up.  “I’ll get you to Gaius right away,” he sighed, trying to ignore Merlin’s triumphant smirk.  The little shit.

“Sun’s getting low,” Merlin pointed out as they headed for the door.  “Reading time will be short.”

“Perhaps I’d better help after all.”

Gods, he hated it when Merlin smirked like that. 

“Attaboy!”

Merlin was very lucky that Arthur loved him. Otherwise, once the spell had been broken, Merlin could look forward to a long spell in the stocks.

“Hope I don’t stay like this,” Merlin said as Arthur carried him out.  “We’d never be able to have sex ever again!”

Arthur broke into a run…

\-----


End file.
